Generally, a ceiling-embedded air conditioner has a structure in which a decorative panel covers a lower surface of an indoor unit body embedded in a ceiling.
In a conventional mounting structure of a decorative panel to an indoor unit body, a decorative panel is temporarily hung and then fastened to the indoor unit body by a fastening screw. Otherwise, a mounting screw member including an integrated fastening screw and a temporary hanging portion is provided on the decorative panel, and it is then hung on the indoor unit and fastened by a screw (for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-17342).
However, as described in Patent Document 1, the method of fastening with the attached screw provide a problem that the screw falls or is lost, or the screw is fastened in alignment with a lower hole, which reduces workability. For the method of hanging and fastening, on the body, the mounting screw member including the fastening screw and the temporary hanging portion integral with each other and provided on the decorative panel, there is no risk of falling or loss of the screw but there is a problem in workability of temporary hanging.